Segunda Chance
by Aline2
Summary: Buffy tem uma chance de consertar sua vida. Ela saberá aproveitá-la?


Segunda Chance  
  
  
  
Nota da autora: essa fanfiction se passa numa sétima temporada (S7) alternativa. No entanto, há pequenos spoilers do início da S7.  
  
O Presente  
  
Sunnydale, 1:13 a. m.  
  
Buffy caminhava pelo cemitério de Sunnydale, acompanhada de sua irmã Dawn. Embora Dawn realmente soubesse lutar, Buffy ainda se sentia péssima por tê- la trazido consigo. 'Ela é só uma adolescente.' - pensou Buffy. 'Ela nunca vai entender o sentido dessa luta. Além disso, eu não quero perdê-la.' .  
  
- "Dawn, eu acho que você deveria ..."  
  
- "Buffy, cuidado!!"  
  
Perdida em seus pensamentos, Buffy não sentiu o vampiro se aproximar e já estava no chão antes de saber o que a havia atingido. Mas ela rapidamente se recuperou do susto e, num pulo, já estava de pé.  
  
- "Segura, Buffy!" Dawn lhe jogou a estaca, mas antes que Buffy pudesse atingi-lo, ele se voltou para Dawn com ódio nos olhos.  
  
- "Buffy, socorro!"  
  
Buffy veio por trás e atingiu o vampiro num golpe rápido e certeiro, perfurando o coração e transformando-o em pó.  
  
- "Você está bem?"  
  
- "Estou, foi só um arranhão."  
  
- "Ah, Dawn, você está sangrando. Vem, vamos para casa, cuidar desse ferimento. A partir de amanhã, eu volto a patrulhar sozinha." Os olhos de Dawn se arregalaram de espanto.  
  
- "Não, Buffy, por que? Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um. Você já foi ferida várias vezes."  
  
'É, eu já fui ferida demais' - pensou Buffy.  
  
- "Dawn, escuta. Eu já perdi quase todo mundo que eu amo. Você e Xander são minha família, são tudo o que me restou. Eu não posso me arriscar, não posso perder vocês."  
  
- "Mas, Buffy ..."  
  
- "Assunto encerrado, Dawn. Vamos para casa."  
  
Elas seguiram em frente sem olhar para trás. Se tivessem olhado, veriam um pequeno raio de luz verde se acender no lugar onde uma gota de sangue de Dawn havia caído. A luz se manteve acesa e atraiu a atenção de um pequeno esquilo que passava pelo local. Ao tocar na luz, o esquilo desapareceu misteriosamente e a luz se apagou. No chão, não havia mais nenhuma marca de sangue.  
  
********  
  
- "Buffy, você tem que me escutar. Não é justo o que você está fazendo."  
  
- "Dawn, por favor, deixa eu pensar um pouco, tá bom? Eu tenho vivido dias difíceis, você sabe."  
  
- "E você pensa que é só você? Poxa, Buffy, quando é que você vai começar a escutar o que os outros têm a dizer?" E com isso, Dawn subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, irritada com a sua irmã que pensava que sempre sabia o que era melhor para os outros.  
  
Buffy olhou Dawn se afastar com olhos tristes e foi deitar no sofá. Naquele mesmo sofá, pouco mais de um ano antes, ela havia encontrado o corpo de sua mãe. Ela parecia tão em paz que Buffy chegou a achar que ela estava dormindo ...  
  
As lágrimas rolaram quando Buffy pensou na mãe e na sua total impotência para salvá-la.  
  
'Essa casa está cheia de recordações tristes.' - pensou Buffy. No andar de cima, no quarto principal, a janela ainda estava perfurada pelo tiro que matou Tara. Buffy voltou a soluçar ao pensar no corpo de Tara estendido no chão. Foi tudo tão rápido e, mais uma vez, ela nada pôde fazer.  
  
Willow enlouqueceu depois disso e matou Warren, além de quase matar ela mesma, Dawn, Giles, Xander...  
  
'Meu Deus, o que houve com a Willow? Ela era minha melhor amiga há seis anos, como ela pôde se transformar numa assassina da noite para o dia? Como foi que eu não percebi nada até ser tarde demais?'  
  
Buffy ainda gostava muito de sua amiga, mas não achava que seria possível perdoá-la.  
  
'Ela matou um homem, atravessou uma fronteira. Eu não posso mais confiar nela.'  
  
Ao fundo, podemos ouvir a música de Alison Krauss "That kind of love":  
  
"Once innocence is lost  
  
There is not faith enough"  
  
******  
  
Londres, 9:34 a. m.  
  
Estamos dentro de um pequeno e aconchegante apartamento. As paredes são cobertas com estantes recheadas de livros e alguns deles parecem ser realmente antigos. Muitos estão escritos em latim, aramaico e outras línguas mortas. E a grande maioria trata de assuntos que o restante da humanidade considera serem apenas fábulas e fantasias. Mas Rupert Giles, o dono do apartamento e daqueles livros, sabia muito bem que todos aqueles monstros e demônios existem e perambulam na calada da noite. O que Giles não sabia, é que o mal também pode ser encontrado onde menos se espera.  
  
Ele olhou para sua hóspede com um olhar preocupado.  
  
Os cabelos voltaram a ser vermelhos e os olhos eram verdes novamente. Mas algo neles havia morrido e Giles achava que sabia o que era.  
  
'Eu perdi tudo.' - pensou Willow. 'A dor era tão grande que eu pensei que o mundo tinha acabado. Mas a única coisa que eu consegui foi perder o amor de meus amigos.'  
  
Ouvimos novamente Alison Krauss ao fundo:  
  
"I can't help feeling like a fool  
  
Since I lost that place inside  
  
Where my heart knew its way  
  
And my soul was ever wise"  
  
'Ela é como uma filha para mim.' - pensou Giles. Willow, Buffy e Xander acabaram se tornando a família do ex-sentinela, desde que ele chegou aos EUA, em 1996. Eles passaram tanta coisa juntos, salvaram o mundo tantas vezes ... E agora, cada um estava num lugar diferente, separados, talvez definitivamente.  
  
Sim, Giles gostava muito deles. Até de Anya e Spike ele gostava, guardadas as devidas reservas e precauções. E ele havia gostado muito de Tara.  
  
'Tara.'  
  
'Se ao menos isso não tivesse acontecido. Se houvesse um jeito ...'  
  
*********  
  
Sunnydale, 10:03 a. m.  
  
Alexander Harris se preparava para mais um dia de trabalho na construtora.  
  
Desde que ele conseguiu esse emprego, ele se sentia reconciliado com a vida. Depois da frustração de não ser aceito em nenhuma faculdade e de passar um ano trabalhando como sorveteiro e entregador de pizza, ele finalmente parecia ter encontrado seu lugar no mundo. E seus amigos pareciam estar finalmente vendo isso e começando a respeitá-lo.  
  
'Amigos? Quem são meus amigos agora?'  
  
Daquele grande grupo que um dia havia formado a Scooby Gang, restavam apenas ele, Buffy e Dawn.  
  
Giles estava na Inglaterra tentando reabilitar Willow. Anya havia voltado a ser um demônio da vingança, após ser abandonada no altar por ele, Xander, no dia do casamento.  
  
'Anya.' Xander franziu a testa levemente ao lembrar da ex-noiva. 'O que foi que eu fiz?'  
  
********  
  
Anya trancou a porta da Magic Box, agora em ruínas e foi caminhando na direção da estação ferroviária. Não havia mais nada a fazer em Sunnydale e ganhar dinheiro não parecia ser mais tão divertido para ela. Na verdade, ela só gostava tanto de dinheiro porque, um dia, jogando pôquer com Xander, este havia lhe dito que ganhar dinheiro era bom, porque ele poderia comprar coisas bonitas para ela. Mas agora, nada disso fazia mais sentido.  
  
Anya foi caminhando, tentando esquecer o passado e aquelas pessoas.  
  
'Eu sou apenas um demônio da vingança. Sem família, sem amigos, sem ninguém.'  
  
********  
  
As Mudanças  
  
África, 08:25 p. m.  
  
'O sol se pôs, finalmente. Parece que o sol nunca se põe nesse lugar.'  
  
Spike se arrastou para fora da caverna por onde passara por provas terríveis. Agora, ele tinha sua alma de volta. Mas era isso o que ele tinha ido buscar? Ele sentia uma dor lancinante lhe perfurando o peito e uma angústia tão forte que o sufocava. Há mais de um século ele não experimentava nada semelhante a isso.  
  
Agindo por impulso, ele agarrou um pedaço de madeira e empurrou-o na direção do coração.  
  
- "Não faça isso, vampiro." Spike ouviu uma estranha voz lhe dirigir a palavra. Ele nunca tinha ouvido nada assim; era algo indefinido, não dava para saber se era uma voz feminina ou masculina. Mas havia grande força naquela voz.  
  
- "Quem é você? O que quer de mim?"  
  
- "Perguntas erradas, vampiro. O que importa é: o que você quer?"  
  
- "Eu queria me tornar um homem, mas essa dor ... ela queima, é forte demais para mim."  
  
- "Você quis sua alma de volta."  
  
- "Sim, mas o sangue, o sangue escorre pelas minhas mãos ... Eu matei centenas, eu matei milhares de pessoas. Eu matei crianças ..."  
  
- "Isso é o dom que você veio buscar. A alma é a dor que os humanos sentem. É a culpa e os sentimentos. Os sentimentos sempre doem, mesmo quando são felizes."  
  
- "Mas eu não queria ..."  
  
- "Você queria ser um homem de verdade, vampiro. Não desperdice sua chance."  
  
A voz se calou, deixando Spike entregue à sua confusão.  
  
*********  
  
Sunnydale, 12:45 a. m.  
  
Buffy se agita em sua cama, enquanto imagens confusas lhe aparecem em sonho. Uma jovem com cabelos louros lhe dirige a palavra:  
  
- "A culpa é sua. Eu não deveria morrer. Aquele tiro era para você, não para mim."  
  
- "Tara, não. Eu sinto muito, eu não queria..."  
  
A figura da jovem se desfaz e dá lugar a uma figura primitiva. Parece ser uma negra, com pinturas no rosto e usando uma roupa de peles. É a primeira caça-vampiros, o espírito guia.  
  
- "O sangue. Você deve usar o sangue."  
  
Buffy acorda subitamente, apaziguando-se ao ver que está em seu quarto. Na sua mente, as palavras ainda ecoam. 'O sangue.'  
  
*******  
  
Londres, 9:11 a. m.  
  
- "Sim, Buffy, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas você sabe que eu não posso me deslocar agora. Além disso, este pode ser apenas um sonho comum, e não profético. É comum sonharmos com as pessoas que morreram e nos sentirmos culpados por não termos podido salvá-las."  
  
- "Giles, da última vez que eu sonhei com a primeira caça-vampiros, ela estava tentando me matar. E, se eu não me engano, ela também tentou matar você."  
  
- "Eu me recordo bem. Mas você tem que admitir que aquilo não foi bem um sonho..."  
  
- "Tem mais uma coisa. Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, mas a Tara apareceu naquele meu sonho. Parecia que ela e a primeira caça-vampiros tinham uma ligação. A Tara era uma espécie de intérprete dela."  
  
- "Isso é interessante, Buffy. Muito interessante mesmo. Mas eu tenho uma missão a cumprir aqui. Não posso abandonar a Willow e voltar para Sunnydale, a não ser que você tenha algo mais concreto. Ligue para mim se você sonhar de novo."  
  
********  
  
Sunnydale, 5:42 p. m.  
  
- "Sangue? Usar o sangue? Mas sangue de quem? Da Tara? Não, não pode ser o sangue da Tara, ela está morta e mortos não sangram, não é?" Xander parecia em dúvida.  
  
- "Não, não sangram. O sangue coagula e é por isso que vampiros não mordem mortos."  
  
- "Ah, finalmente alguém me explicou. Sempre quis saber isso." Xander estava aliviado.  
  
- "Xander, vamos voltar ao ponto? Eu realmente quero descobrir o que este sonho quis dizer."  
  
- "Quer dizer então que você também sonhou com a Tara aquele dia? Sabe, isso me reconforta, eu achei que tinha sido só eu."  
  
- "É, eu sonhei. Mas não foi um sonho erótico, como deve ter sido o seu." Xander se mexeu na cadeira, desconfortável. Buffy não percebeu e continuou. "Eu achei que era um detalhe sem importância. Como quando você sonha com seu pai, e no sonho ele tem barba, mas, na verdade, ele não usa barba, e, então, não é ele, mas outra pessoa?" Xander não entendeu muito bem, mas concordou mesmo assim.  
  
- "Pois foi isso. Eu achei que a Tara estava no sonho, mas não era ela, é como se ela apenas estivesse substituindo outra pessoa, por causa de algum mecanismo doido do meu cérebro. Além disso, eu não tinha muitos motivos para sonhar com ela. Eu não a conhecia muito bem e nós só nos tornamos amigas pouco antes de ..."  
  
Buffy baixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos úmidos.  
  
Xander percebeu e tentou desviar a atenção da amiga de lembranças tristes.  
  
- "Mas agora você não pensa isso. Você acha que era mesmo ela."  
  
- "Eu acho que sim. Parecia ser um dever para ela estar lá. Ela parecia estar cumprindo uma missão."  
  
Buffy ergueu a cabeça decidida.  
  
- "Se há alguma coisa sobre a Tara que nós precisamos saber, só há uma pessoa a quem podemos perguntar."  
  
- "Willow."  
  
*********  
  
Londres, 8:15 a. m.  
  
Era mais uma manhã de chuva fina e a temperatura pairava por volta dos 7º c. Em outra ocasião, esse tempo teria incomodado Willow, acostumada com o sol da Califórnia. Mas, no momento atual, ele até combinava com seu estado de espírito. Ela tirou da carteira uma foto de Tara e murmurou:  
  
- "Baby."  
  
- "Ahn, Willow. Desculpe, eu não queria te assustar ..."  
  
- "Não, está tudo bem, Giles." Ela respondeu, guardando a foto.  
  
- "Algum problema?"  
  
- "Ainda não. Na verdade, Buffy me ligou. Parece que ela está precisando de sua ajuda..."  
  
- "Minha?" Willow ficou nervosa só de pensar em que tipo de ajuda poderia ser.  
  
- "Você sabe, Giles. Eu não uso mais magia. Nunca mais, acabou, para sempre. Buffy sabe disso, ela não pode me pedir isso, ela sabe que eu preciso me recuperar. Ela não quer me testar, não é? Ela não faria isso. Ela ainda é minha amiga, tenho certeza que é ..."  
  
- "Willow, respire, por favor. O que a Buffy está te pedindo não tem nada a ver com magia."  
  
- "Oh."  
  
- "Ela precisa saber algumas coisas ... eh ... sobre a Tara ..." Willow franziu a testa.  
  
- "Buffy teve um sonho e ela está convencida de que se trata de um aviso contra algum mal que está por vir. E Tara estava no sonho."  
  
'Por que a Buffy sonhou com ela? Por que não eu?'  
  
Giles pareceu ler seus pensamentos e disse:  
  
- "Não foi um sonho bom, Willow. A Buffy precisa descobrir algumas coisas. Principalmente, se havia alguma relação entre a Tara e a primeira caça- vampiros."  
  
Willow pareceu ficar chocada com essa idéia.  
  
- "É claro que não havia nada. Por que a Tara iria conhecer uma assassina?" Subitamente, Willow se deu conta do que disse. 'Mas ela conhecia, não é? Conhecia a mim, e não é isso o que eu sou?'  
  
Giles percebeu o quão desconfortável Willow estava e decidiu não insistir mais.  
  
**********  
  
Sunnydale, 12:36 p. m.  
  
Xander aproveitou o intervalo do almoço para contar a Buffy o que passava pela sua cabeça. Ele não sabia se sua sugestão era a melhor possível, mas ele não perderia a chance de acusar a pessoa, ou melhor, a coisa que mais lhe causava ódio nesse mundo.  
  
- "Buffy, eu pensei sobre seu sonho e acho que decifrei o enigma."  
  
- "É? Sou toda ouvidos. Não consigo mais pensar nisso."  
  
- "Pensa bem: nós somos seres humanos. Nós não usamos sangue. Mas conhecemos certas criaturas que usam, não é? Usam para beber e para se manterem vivos, ou mortos-vivos. E conhecemos um deles em particular que já nos causou muitos problemas e não hesitaria em causar mais."  
  
- "Spike."  
  
Xander concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- "Você acha que o grande mal que está por vir é o Spike? Não, Xander não faz sentido."  
  
- "Eu não acredito que você está querendo defender aquele ser que quase te estu..."  
  
Buffy sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar da ocasião que Xander estava recordando. Mas se acalmou e respondeu.  
  
- "Xander, o sonho foi muito claro: eu devo usar o sangue. Isso não tem nada a ver com vampiros."  
  
- "OK. Se você precisar de ajuda, sabe onde me encontrar." Xander saiu, batendo a porta.  
  
No andar de cima, Dawn pensava.  
  
'A Buffy não me ouve mesmo. Mesmo depois de ver que eu sei lutar, ela continua me tratando como criança. Acho que eu sinto falta do tempo em que eu era uma bola de energia verde, cujo sangue era usado para abrir os portais que separam as dimensões...'  
  
********  
  
Xander não podia acreditar nisso. Spike destruiu tudo, só espalhou o mal em volta dele, e a Buffy ainda o defendia.  
  
'Claro' - Xander pensou, 'todo mundo comete erros. Eu também cometi muitos, mas não foram tão graves quanto os dele.'  
  
Sem perceber, ele se dirigiu para o cemitério, para a cripta de Spike.  
  
Para sua surpresa, Spike estava lá dentro, sentado em sua cadeira e com uma expressão sombria. Instintivamente, Xander apertou com força a estaca que trazia nas mãos.  
  
- "O que você quer?" Spike se levantou num gesto rápido.  
  
- "Acabar com um ser mau e desalmado, a causa de todos os nossos problemas: você!"  
  
- "Como é? Sinto muito, mas não fui eu quem deixou sua noiva no altar..."  
  
Xander avançou com ódio, mas Spike o deteve e conseguiu desarmá-lo. A estaca rolou para um canto da cripta.  
  
- "Escute aqui, garoto. Mesmo se eu pudesse, eu não iria machucá-lo. Não perderia meu tempo com isso. Além disso, você veio aqui por outro motivo. Precisa da minha ajuda."  
  
Xander parou, sem saber o que dizer. Então, Spike lia pensamentos agora?  
  
Spike também parecia surpreso. Era como se ele pudesse sentir o que Xander estava pensando. Ele não ouvia os pensamentos, ele apenas sentia.  
  
- "Como você..."  
  
- "Não sei explicar. Muita coisa mudou desde a última vez que estive aqui. É uma longa história e você não vai querer saber. Eu só sei que você veio pedir ajuda, mas eu não posso te ajudar."  
  
Xander estava perplexo.  
  
- "Nada sei sobre os sonhos da caça-vampiros. Sinto muito. Não tenho as respostas que você precisa."  
  
Xander se afastou, sem saber o que dizer. Spike olhou ele ir embora e ouviu aquela mesma voz estranha.  
  
- "Surpreso, vampiro?"  
  
- "Sim. Eu queria apenas uma alma e não poderes telepáticos."  
  
- "Não é telepatia. Você sempre foi assim, sempre conseguiu saber o que as outras pessoas estavam sentindo, mesmo quando elas mesmas não sabiam. A alma apenas tornou esse recurso mais poderoso. Use-o com sabedoria."  
  
A voz se calou e Spike murmurou para si mesmo.  
  
- "Eu também não queria um anjo-da-guarda."  
  
*********  
  
Buffy se debatia novamente em sua cama, perdida num sonho agitado. As imagens enevoadas se sucediam.  
  
A Boca do Inferno se abrindo;  
  
Angel se transformando em Angelus;  
  
A morte de Jenny Calendar;  
  
A morte de Angel;  
  
Ela mesma enfiando o punhal em Faith;  
  
Angel partindo;  
  
Riley no helicóptero, indo embora de vez;  
  
Sua mãe morta na sala;  
  
Sua morte no portal de energia;  
  
Ela e Spike se beijando;  
  
Xander abandonando Anya;  
  
Tara estendida no chão, com a blusa suja de sangue;  
  
Willow tentando destruir o mundo.  
  
A névoa se dissipou e a imagem se tornou mais nítida, formando a figura da primeira caça-vampiros.  
  
- "É a sua segunda chance. O sangue é a chave. Use-o com sabedoria."  
  
Buffy acordou, sentindo o coração disparar. Ela finalmente entendeu o que deveria fazer.  
  
*******  
  
- "Buffy, o que está fazendo? Olha, eu sei que temos passado por momentos difíceis, mas esta não é a solução. Buffy, por favor ..."  
  
- "Calma, Dawn. Eu não estou tentando me matar."  
  
- "Ah, não? Então, por que está cortando os pulsos?"  
  
- "Não estou cortando os pulsos. Eu descobri que meu sangue abre portais no tempo; eu sonhei com a primeira caça-vampiros e ela me disse isso. Eu tenho uma segunda chance, Dawn. Uma chance de voltar no tempo e corrigir tudo de ruim que aconteceu em nossas vidas."  
  
- "Buffy, acorda, quem abre portais sou eu. Eu sou a Chave."  
  
- "Mas meu sangue também serviu para fechar o portal da Glory..."  
  
- "Talvez você sirva como cadeado. Mas eu sou a verdadeira Chave e vou lhe provar."  
  
Antes que Buffy pudesse replicar, Dawn tomou a faca e desferiu um grande golpe em seu braço. O sangue jorrou, diante dos olhos horrorizados das duas irmãs. Logo em seguida, o sangue foi mudando de cor e textura, transformando-se num grande facho de luz verde. Antes que a hesitação tomasse conta, Buffy e Dawn entraram na luz e desapareceram.  
  
********  
  
Sunnydale, 10:23 a. m.  
  
- "Ah, que bom que vocês vieram! Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer."  
  
Xander olhou para Giles como se estivesse vendo seu salvador. Em seguida, seus olhos ficaram inquietos quando pousaram em Willow.  
  
- "Eu continuo te amando, se é isso o que você quer saber."  
  
- "Oh, Xander!" Willow abraçou-o com tanta força, que quase quebrou suas costelas.  
  
Giles sorriu, vendo a interação entre os dois amigos. Se eles não estivessem com tantos problemas, seria uma boa hora para uma grande comemoração. Limpando a garganta, ele perguntou.  
  
- "Então, Xander, explique de novo, por favor. O que aconteceu?"  
  
- "Buffy e Dawn desapareceram. Simplesmente sumiram. Não foram vistas em nenhum lugar, não viajaram, a casa continua intacta. Elas simplesmente evaporaram."  
  
*******  
  
O Futuro do Passado  
  
Buffy caminhava pelo deserto californiano. Ela sabia que já tinha estado ali, mas não sabia o que deveria fazer. Não havia sinal de Dawn.  
  
Subitamente, uma fogueira se acendeu e, por trás dela, surgiu a figura da primeira caça-vampiros. Buffy se dirigiu a ela.  
  
- "O que estou fazendo aqui? O que você quer?"  
  
- "Perguntas erradas, caçadora. O que importa é: o que você quer?"  
  
- "Eu queria ter uma vida normal. Queria ter minha mãe, queria ter o Angel. Não queria ficar salvando o mundo o tempo todo. Queria ver meus amigos felizes. Não queria ver a Willow sofrendo por causa da Tara ou o Xander arrependido por ter abandonado a Anya. Não queria ver a Willow lidando com magia. Não queria ter deixado o Spike me tocar. Queria apenas ser uma garota como as outras."  
  
- "Desejo concedido."  
  
********  
  
Sunnydale, 7:30 a. m.  
  
Buffy acordou sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Ela havia tido o sonho mais estranho deste mundo. Era como se toda a sua vida fosse apenas um sonho.  
  
- "Querida, acorde. Você não quer chegar atrasada."  
  
- "Já vou, mãe."  
  
Antes de descer as escadas, ela entrou no quarto de hóspedes, cheio de caixas com material da galeria onde sua mãe trabalhava. Uma estranha sensação de vazio percorreu seu corpo.  
  
- "Querida, venha tomar seu café. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! Quarto ano na universidade! Na época do colegial, você só pensava em ser líder de torcida e agora, eis você aí! Está tão amadurecida; eu não poderia estar mais feliz."  
  
- "Eu também não, mãe." Buffy forçou um sorriso que convenceu sua mãe, mas não a si própria. 'Algo estava errado, mas o quê?'  
  
********  
  
Universidade de Sunnydale, 09:38 a. m.  
  
Buffy entrou no quarto do dormitório que dividia com sua amiga Willow. Depois das férias de verão, os estudantes estavam retomando suas rotinas. Pouco tempo depois, Willow entrou no quarto, acompanhada por um rapaz de baixa estatura, com cabelos louros e olhar doce e pensativo.  
  
- "Willow! Oz! Nossa, que saudade de vocês!"  
  
Os três amigos se abraçaram.  
  
- "E aí, me conta, o que vocês fizeram no verão?"  
  
- "Veraneamos." Respondeu Oz com o semblante impassível. Willow acotovelou discretamente o namorado e começou a falar.  
  
- "Nossa, Buffy, foi tão legal. Nós viajamos para Santa Monica e passamos duas semanas numa pequena pousada linda, bem perto do mar. Tão perto que, nas noites de maré alta, nós acordávamos completamente alagados." Buffy lhe dirigiu um olhar compreensivo.  
  
- "Mas fala de você agora. Como foi seu verão?"  
  
- "Bom. Quer dizer, foi legal. Eu fiquei um tempo com meu pai em Los Angeles. Mas a saudade do Angel foi maior e eu resolvi voltar para casa."  
  
- "Aí, pessoal. O papo está bom, mas eu preciso ir para uma aula. Te vejo depois?"  
  
Willow concordou com a cabeça. Eles se beijaram e Oz partiu.  
  
- "Agora você pode me contar a verdade, Buffy. Eu conheço você. Sua cara não está boa."  
  
- "Está tudo bem, Willow. Eu só estou me sentindo estranha, como se eu estivesse tendo pressentimentos."  
  
Willow ficou inquieta. Ela também estava se sentindo estranha, mas não sabia o que era.  
  
- "Eu acho que entendo você, Buffy. Eu também estou achando as coisas estranhas, como se minha vida não fosse essa, sabe?" Buffy concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- "Quer dizer, eu amo o Oz, eu o amo acima de tudo, mas parece que a minha vida está errada, que não deveria ser assim..."  
  
- "Acho que eu te entendo. Também estou estranhando a minha vida. E, mais do que isso, estou sentindo um vazio. Como se houvesse alguém que deveria estar aqui, mas não está."  
  
As amigas se entreolharam pensativas.  
  
********  
  
- "Deve ser só impressão." Buffy e Willow se encaminharam para o hall do dormitório e sentaram nas cadeias que estavam ali.  
  
- "Talvez aquelas garotas possam nos ajudar." Buffy apontou para um grupo de garotas sentadas em círculo, no outro lado da sala.  
  
- "Quem são elas?"  
  
- "Bruxas. Ou pelo menos dizem que são. Umas garotas muito estranhas." Willow concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- "Lembra quando teve aquela epidemia de laringite e todos nós perdemos nossas vozes?" Buffy perguntou.  
  
- "Claro, jamais vou esquecer aquilo."  
  
- "Dizem que naquela noite, uma das garotas desse grupo, uma tal de Sarah, ou Tara, algo assim, foi encontrada no dormitório Stevenson, com o coração arrancado." Willow fez uma careta.  
  
- "Magia negra, deve ter sido isso."  
  
Willow olhou novamente para o grupo de garotas, com uma expressão de medo nos olhos. 'Eu jamais me meteria com magia negra. Eu jamais me meteria com magia de cor nenhuma.'  
  
Xander se aproximou das suas amigas, junto com sua namorada, Cordelia. Embora ele estivesse feliz em revê-las, ele estava se sentindo inquieto. Ele estava tendo a sensação mais estranha de todas: estava tendo dificuldades em reconhecer sua própria vida. Ele olhou para Cordelia a seu lado e sabia que a amava, mas parecia que algo estava errado. 'Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?' - pensou Xander.  
  
- "Então, o que acham da gente se encontrar no Bronze, hoje a noite?" Todos emitiram sons de concordância e o grupo se separou.  
  
***********  
  
Ruas de Sunnydale, 10:15 p. m.  
  
Buffy caminhava com pressa, em direção ao Bronze. Ela conhecia os perigos da cidade o suficiente para querer ficar bem longe deles. Subitamente, ela ouviu um distinto sotaque inglês.  
  
- "Onde vai, lourinha? Eu ainda não jantei hoje e você pode me servir como entrada."  
  
- "Se depender de mim, você morre de fome." Buffy olhou para trás, para ver quem tinha falado isso. Mas antes que ela se virasse, a dona da voz já estava na sua frente, enfiando uma estaca no coração do vampiro de cabelos oxigenados.  
  
- "Obrigada por aparecer, Spike. Eu sempre quis fazer você virar pó." A jovem de cabelos e olhos negros virou-se para Buffy com um sorriso.  
  
- "E aí, B. Seu namorado não te ensinou que é perigoso andar sozinha de noite?"  
  
- "Obrigada, Faith. Eu te devo mais uma."  
  
- "Que nada, B. Você sabe que eu faço isso por diversão." Faith se afastou com um leve aceno.  
  
Buffy ficou olhando a caça-vampiros se afastar e foi tomada por uma sensação estranha. Familiaridade, talvez. Ou mesmo, inveja. Faith era tão forte, tão independente. Às vezes, Buffy queria ser assim.  
  
- "Está tudo bem?"  
  
- "Angel! Meu Deus, que susto!"  
  
- "Desculpe. Não quis assustá-la." Buffy sorriu para ele.  
  
- "O susto já passou. Ficou apenas a alegria de te ver." Os dois se beijaram.  
  
- "O que estava fazendo aqui parada?"  
  
- "Spike tentou me morder, mas Faith apareceu e o matou."  
  
- "Spike morreu?" Angel parecia incrédulo.  
  
- "Sim, morreu um pouco mais do que já tinha morrido antes. A Faith está fazendo um bom trabalho. Mas ela pode se virar sozinha por hoje, não é? Essa noite, eu quero você só para mim." Os dois seguiram na direção do Bronze.  
  
********  
  
Premonições  
  
Sunnydale, 2:11 a. m.  
  
Buffy se revirava na cama, inquieta. A seu lado, Angel dormia tranqüilamente.  
  
Ela estava tendo um pesadelo terrível. Uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos estava presa num lugar escuro e gritava com ela.  
  
- "Buffy, por favor. Buffy, me tire daqui. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?!"  
  
*******  
  
Sunnydale, 2:11 a. m.  
  
Willow estava passando a noite no quarto de Oz, no dormitório masculino. Ela sabia que Buffy estava com Angel, portanto, não se preocupou em lhe fazer companhia. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, enquanto ela dormia tranqüilamente.  
  
No sonho, ela via uma jovem de cabelos e olhos claros que ela tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto, mas que lhe parecia extremamente familiar.  
  
- "Quem é você?"  
  
- "Meu nome é Tara, mas isso não importa agora. Eu não pertenço mais a esse mundo, Willow. Mas tem uma pessoa que pertence e que precisa de ajuda. Se você não ajudá-la, ela vai ficar para sempre presa entre as dimensões."  
  
- "Eu não entendo, do que você está falando?"  
  
- "Por favor, confie em mim."  
  
- "Eu confio. Não sei bem porquê, mas confio. O que devo fazer?" Tara sorriu e disse.  
  
- "Você deve procurar o sentinela, só ele saberá o que fazer."  
  
*********  
  
Sunnydale, 2:11 a. m.  
  
Cordelia estava deitada ao lado de Xander, pensando que se ele se mexesse mais um pouco, era bem possível que a cama caísse. Ela já tinha tentado acordá-lo, mas o sono dele era tão profundo que parecia até coma. Ela suspirou e virou para o outro lado para tentar dormir.  
  
Em seu sonho, Xander vê uma bela mulher, cujo rosto parecia deformado por várias veias, o que lhe dava um aspecto demoníaco.  
  
- "Eu queria me vingar de você agora, Xander. Mas não posso. Eu estou numa missão e preciso da sua ajuda. Talvez eu me vingue depois."  
  
- "O que? Quem é você?"  
  
- "Então, agora, você nem lembra mais de mim, não é? Não importa. Depois que o problema for resolvido, eu faço seu cérebro explodir. Mas agora, me ouça com cuidado: você precisa falar com a Buffy, para ela procurar Giles. Vocês precisam salvar Dawn."  
  
- "O que? Quem é você?" Mas a imagem de Anyanka havia se dissolvido.  
  
********  
  
Sunnydale, 8:12 p. m.  
  
Giles estava em sua casa, sentado no sofá e tomando chá, quando ouviu alguém com passos largos e decididos entrar. Uma voz triunfante anunciou:  
  
- "Adivinha? Spike está morto!"  
  
- "O que disse?" Giles amava sua caça-vampiros, mas ainda não tinha se acostumado com seu jeito intempestivo.  
  
- "Spike tentou morder a Buffy, aquela lourinha por quem o Angel resolveu se apaixonar, não sei porquê. Mas eu apareci na frente e ah! (ela faz o gesto), enfiei a estaca no meio do coração daquele inglês metido." Giles pigarreou, um pouco ofendido.  
  
- "Sim, Faith, bom trabalho. Essa Buffy é curiosa. Estudou três anos na Sunnydale High School e nunca entrou na minha biblioteca."  
  
- "Eu também nunca teria entrado, se não tivesse sido obrigada." Giles a fitou severamente e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eles ouviram batidas na porta.  
  
- "Angel? Que surpresa."  
  
- "Posso entrar, Giles?"  
  
- "Claro, por favor, entre."  
  
Giles se surpreendeu ao ver que Angel não estava só. Junto dele estava Buffy, que Giles mal sabia o nome e conhecia apenas como "a namorada do Angel". Também vinha Willow, que Giles conhecia muito bem por ter sido uma grande freqüentadora de sua biblioteca. Junto dela estava seu namorado e mais um outro casal, que Giles conhecia só de vista.  
  
- "Desculpe a invasão, Giles. Mas nós estamos com problemas e nos disseram para te procurar."  
  
- "Claro. O que posso fazer por vocês?"  
  
Cada um contou seu sonho e as sensações estranhas que vinham tendo nos últimos dois dias.  
  
- "Eu não sei o que fazer, Sr. Gailes." Giles pigarreou.  
  
- "É Giles, por favor."  
  
- "Sr. Giles, desculpe. Aquela menina no meu sonho parecia muito desesperada e ela é tão familiar ... como se fosse alguém muito próxima a mim." Buffy não sabia o que fazer. Ela não estava acostumada a ajudar os outros, mas sentia vontade de ajudar essa menina, mais do que tudo na vida.  
  
- "'É, a garota do meu sonho também parecia familiar. Mas ela não estava desesperada. Pelo contrário, ela me passou tanta paz ... acho que eu nunca havia sentido essa paz antes, em toda a minha vida." Oz olhou para Willow de um jeito incerto.  
  
- "Pois a minha não tinha paz nenhuma. Ela tinha ódio, ela queria acabar comigo." Xander estava começando a entrar em pânico.  
  
- "Escutem, crianças, nada de pânico. Precisamos descobrir quem é essa Dawn que devemos salvar e como."  
  
- "Ela está presa entre dimensões. Foi o que a Tara me disse."  
  
- "Quem?"  
  
- "A garota do meu sonho; ela se chama Tara."  
  
- "Certo. Se ela está presa entre dimensões, precisamos abrir um portal para achá-la."  
  
Faith observou a interação do grupo a uma certa distância. De uma hora para outra, ela se sentia muito sozinha.  
  
'É estranho. Esse pessoal conversando com meu sentinela. Eles parecem ser amigos, parecem se conhecer há anos. Parece que o lugar deles é aqui e eu deveria ir embora.' Faith saiu discretamente, mas foi interceptada antes que chegasse à rua.  
  
- "Oi, Angel. O que foi? Eu só ia dar uma volta."  
  
- "Conheço você. Está se sentindo abandonada por seu sentinela."  
  
- "É, na verdade, estou. Ele fez novos amiguinhos e parece não precisar mais de mim."  
  
- "Olha, Faith. Se você acha que não faz parte dessa família, então, eu também não faço. Minha missão aqui é te ajudar e não ficar cuidando de amigos do Giles." Faith deu um sorriso triste e os dois seguiram para mais uma patrulha.  
  
********  
  
- "Aqui está. Este livro fala sobre portais dimensionais ou no tempo. De que tipo você acha que é?"  
  
- "Eu não sei, Sr. Giles, mas quer ouvir uma sugestão? Eu tenho sentido a minha vida estranha, como se nada do que eu estivesse vivendo fosse real. É como se eu estivesse vivendo uma espécie de realidade alterada." Buffy respondeu.  
  
- "Hum, interessante. Mas será que é só você? Será que todos nós estamos nesse mundo novo? E como será o antigo?"  
  
- "Não é só ela. Eu também sinto isso."  
  
- "Willow. Você não tinha me dito nada."  
  
- "Eu sei, Oz. Desculpe, eu não queria que o mundo fosse diferente, mas eu sinto que ele deve ser, entende? Como se fosse errado estar vivendo essa vida, porque nós estamos vivendo essa vida perfeita às custas de alguém. Alguém está sofrendo muito para que nós possamos estar aqui."  
  
- "Dawn." - "É isso!" Giles tirou os óculos, limpou-os, colocou de novo e começou a explicar.  
  
- "Provavelmente, algum de vocês, ou todos vocês, pediu para modificar a realidade, para fugir de algum problema que estava acontecendo. Mas, nesta nova realidade aqui, não há lugar para essa Dawn."  
  
- "Então, por que ela não ficou lá?"  
  
- "Talvez ela tenha vindo junto. Mas quando chegou aqui, não pôde ficar e também não pôde mais voltar."  
  
- "Ela está presa."  
  
- "Precisamos ajudá-la."  
  
'Eu preciso ajudá-la. Eu nunca ajudei ninguém, eu nunca me preocupei em ajudar ninguém, mas eu sinto que é meu dever fazer isso. E eu nem sei quem é essa Dawn.'  
  
'Angel ajuda pessoas junto com Faith, e eu nunca me interessei em saber como ele faz isso.'  
  
- "Angel!" Buffy exclamou subitamente.  
  
- "Angel e Faith sumiram."  
  
- "Eles devem ter ido patrulhar. É a vida deles. Vamos nos concentrar em nossa tarefa aqui." Respondeu Giles.  
  
'É, é a vida deles. E eu não faço parte dela.' - pensou Buffy.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander e Giles foram ao deserto da Califórnia, num ponto específico onde Giles sabia ser possível invocar o espírito guia. Como ele não havia encontrado em seus livros nenhuma forma de abrir um portal, ele achou que só o espírito guia poderia ajudá-los.  
  
- "Tenho certeza que ele vai me ajudar. Nos livros, dizem que só é possível abrir um portal com uma chave. Mas nós não temos nenhuma chave." Giles falou enquanto seguia em seu carro pelo deserto.  
  
- "Só espero chegar logo no local. Meu cabelo está cheio de poeira. Você não deveria ter um conversível, Sr. Giles." Giles olhou para Buffy irritado.  
  
- "É logo ali. Estamos chegando."  
  
********  
  
Escolhas  
  
Giles preparou o círculo e fez a invocação. Depois de algum tempo de espera, apareceu o espírito guia, diante de uma fogueira. Junto a ele, à sua direita e esquerda, estavam duas outras pessoas, Anya e Tara.  
  
- "Então, você me procurou novamente, sentinela."  
  
- "Sim, eu não queria incomodar, mas esta é a única opção que nós temos."  
  
- "Fez bem de vir a mim. A caça-vampiros não usou com sabedoria a chance que lhe dei."  
  
- "Caça-vampiros? O que Faith fez?"  
  
- "A outra caça-vampiros. Ela." O espírito guia apontou para Buffy.  
  
- "Não, deve haver algum engano. Eu sou apenas a namorada do vampiro."  
  
- "Eu vou lhe mostrar o que você é."  
  
O espírito guia fez um gesto com a mão e uma espécie de holograma apareceu diante deles. Buffy, Giles, Willow e Xander olharam para as imagens que passaram na tela com olhos arregalados de espanto.  
  
Buffy chegando a Sunnydale e conhecendo Giles, Willow e Xander.  
  
Buffy conhecendo Angel.  
  
Buffy morrendo.  
  
Buffy matando o Mestre.  
  
A primeira noite de Angel e Buffy.  
  
Angel se transformando em Angelus.  
  
Angelus matando Jenny Calendar.  
  
Buffy matando Angel.  
  
Faith chegando a Sunnydale.  
  
Faith matando um homem.  
  
Buffy apunhalando Faith.  
  
Angel partindo.  
  
Oz se transformando em lobisomem.  
  
Buffy conhecendo Riley.  
  
Xander conhecendo Anya.  
  
Oz abandonando Willow.  
  
Willow conhecendo Tara.  
  
Willow resolvendo ficar com Tara.  
  
Dawn e Buffy discutindo.  
  
Riley indo embora de Sunnydale.  
  
A mãe de Buffy morta.  
  
Buffy pulando no portal de energia para salvar Dawn.  
  
Buffy ressuscitando.  
  
Willow e Tara se separando por causa da magia.  
  
Xander abandonado Anya no altar.  
  
Spike tentando estuprar Buffy.  
  
Tara levando um tiro.  
  
Willow tentando destruir o mundo.  
  
- "É essa a minha vida? Agora eu entendo porque não quis continuar com ela." Buffy tinha sensação de que tudo o que tinha visto era verdade, mas ela não queria voltar para aquele mundo.  
  
- "Tem mais uma coisa. Quando você criou essa nova realidade, parece que você esqueceu de incluir alguém."  
  
- "Buffy, socorro! Buffy, eu estou com medo, me ajude, por favor!" A imagem de Dawn, presa num lugar escuro, apareceu no holograma.  
  
- "Eu sei quem é Dawn. Ela é a Chave e foi enviada a mim na forma de uma irmã." Buffy estava começando a se lembrar.  
  
- "Na realidade que você criou, você não precisa dela."  
  
- "O que posso fazer para salvá-la?"  
  
- "Você deve voltar para o lugar de onde veio. É lá que ela deve ficar. E você também" A imagem do espírito guia desapareceu misteriosamente. Anya deu um passo à frente e se dirigiu a Xander.  
  
- "Lembra de mim agora? Não é só você que teve uma segunda chance. Eu também. Eu estou aqui a negócios. Se eu conseguir salvar Dawn, eu vou deixar de ser um demônio da vingança e voltarei a ser uma garota normal."  
  
- "É isso o que você quer, Anya? Você quer voltar a ser o que era?"  
  
- "Não pense que é por sua causa, Xander Harris. Eu perdi a vocação para demônio. Prefiro ganhar dinheiro." Anya voltou a seu lugar e Xander ficou pensativo.  
  
- "Tara? Por que você está aqui? Você morreu, não é?"  
  
- "Sim, Willow."  
  
- "E não vai mais voltar?"  
  
- "Não."  
  
- "Mas, por que? Anya fez uma barganha, você também poderia..."  
  
- "A morte não deve ser vencida, Willow. As pessoas nascem e morrem, e outras pessoas nascem. É o ciclo da vida. É assim que deve ser."  
  
- "Mas, então, por que eu devo voltar? Por quem?"  
  
- "Por si mesma. Porque aquela é a sua vida. Ela é resultado das escolhas que vocês fizeram. Cada escolha tem conseqüências e é preciso lidar com elas. Fugir não é a solução - nunca foi." Willow baixou a cabeça. Ela sentia uma culpa maior do que pensava existir em todo o mundo. E sabia que Tara tinha razão. Nossa, como doía ver que Tara, mesmo morta, ainda se preocupava em ajudar Dawn, sem pedir nada em troca. Willow sempre foi tão egoísta...  
  
- "Giles, chame o guia novamente. Acho que nós já tomamos nossa decisão."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
O Futuro  
  
Sunnydale, 4:35 p. m.  
  
- "Isso é o que eu chamo de viagem! Estão todos bem?" Giles olhou para Buffy. Buffy olhou para Dawn. Dawn olhou para Willow. Willow olhou para Xander e Xander olhou para...  
  
- "Anya! Você veio conosco!" Xander a abraçou por impulso.  
  
- "Ei, não chegue tão perto! Você pensa que é fácil assim? É só ir me agarrando? Não, senhor. Eu estou muito mudada, nós precisamos conversar."  
  
Xander e Anya olharam para os outros e saíram da casa.  
  
Buffy olhou para Dawn.  
  
- "Você vai ser capaz de me perdoar? Eu não me esqueci de você, Dawn. É que você está tão dentro da minha vida, que eu nem pensei que precisava mencionar."  
  
- "Às vezes, é preciso, Buffy. Às vezes a gente precisa saber que é importante na vida dos outros." As duas se abraçaram. Willow olhou a cena e se levantou para ir embora.  
  
- "Acho que eu devo voltar para..."  
  
- "Não, Willow, fique. Olha, eu já tive muita raiva de você. Mas hoje, você abriu mão de uma vida ideal só para salvar a Dawn. Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia querer."  
  
As três se abraçaram e Giles sorriu consigo mesmo. O mundo tinha voltado ao normal.  
  
********  
  
- "Quer dizer que agora você é minha babá?" Spike estava um pouco enervado.  
  
-"Eu apenas estarei aqui para te ajudar."  
  
- "Por que você não vai ajudar a Willow?"  
  
- "Porque Willow precisa seguir com a vida dela e isso não vai ser possível se eu ficar aparecendo o tempo todo." Tara respondeu.  
  
- "Você vai ficar aparecendo o tempo todo para mim? Virou meu anjo-da- guarda?"  
  
Tara suspirou. Paciência tinha limite.  
  
- "Não, infelizmente, eu não sou anjo. O espírito guia da primeira caça- vampiros me chamou para ajudar vocês e eu aceitei. Minha vida teria sido muito ruim se Willow e os outros não tivessem aparecido. É a minha forma de retribuir."  
  
- "Mas eu nunca fiz nada por você. Eu só criei problemas."  
  
- "Pois é assim que funciona. Nós ajudamos apenas quem precisa. E não é verdade que você nunca me ajudou. Aquele soco no meu nariz doeu, mas mudou minha vida."  
  
Spike ficou pensativo por um tempo. Finalmente, ele falou.  
  
- "Você pode me ajudar. A caça-vampiros, ela me odeia..."  
  
- "Não, ela não te odeia. Ela vai te perdoar e te ajudar com sua nova alma. Dê tempo a ela." E com essas palavras, Tara desapareceu.  
  
Spike ficou ali, aturdido, mas com um pequeno sorriso aparecendo nos lábios.  
  
'Ela vai me perdoar.'  
  
**********  
  
Willow dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto. A imagem de Tara lhe apareceu em sonho.  
  
- "Tara, como é bom ver você. Então vai ser assim? A gente vai se encontrar nos sonhos?"  
  
- "Não, Wiilow. Só algumas vezes, só por um tempo." Willow franziu a testa.  
  
- "Um dia você vai acordar e perceber que me esqueceu e que sua vida seguiu adiante."  
  
- "Não, Tara, nunca. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você."  
  
- "Você não deve lutar contra a passagem do tempo, Willow. É assim que deve ser."  
  
- "Mas, Tara."  
  
- "Seja feliz, Willow. Ser feliz no presente é uma forma de honrar o passado."  
  
*********  
  
Los Angeles, 7:24 p. m.  
  
- "Angel! Adivinha? Visita para você!"  
  
- "Mande entrar, Cordelia." Angel levantou os olhos para ver quem estava chegando.  
  
- "Buffy."  
  
- "Angel. Oi."  
  
- "Você está bem?"  
  
- "Estou. Eu preciso falar com você."  
  
- "O Giles me ligou e contou a experiência que vocês tiveram. Como foi?"  
  
- "Foi intensa. Sabe, Angel, foi uma escolha muito difícil. Abrir mão da minha mãe, da faculdade, de você..."  
  
- "Eu posso imaginar."  
  
- "Eu sei que você pode. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Estava tudo bem, mas eu me sentia tão vazia. A minha vida ali não tinha sentido. Eu era mais uma garotinha boba e aposto que você ia se cansar de mim bem rápido."  
  
Angel apenas olhou para ela e não disse nada.  
  
- "Acho que as coisas ruins que acontecem na nossa vida servem para nos fazer crescer. E eu descobri que não me arrependo de ter vivido nada do que vivi."  
  
- "E você veio aqui me dizer isso?"  
  
- "Foi. Quer dizer, não. Tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso fazer."  
  
********  
  
Penitenciária feminina de Los Angeles, 8:22 p. m.  
  
O guarda chega na porta de uma cela e grita.  
  
- "Faith, aquele seu visitante noturno está aqui."  
  
Faith entra na sala de visitas e estremece ao ver que Angel não está sozinho.  
  
- "Faith."  
  
- "Buffy. Sentiu saudades?"  
  
- "Não. Quer dizer... olha, Faith, eu não vim aqui para brigar. Talvez você não entenda, mas eu quero te dizer uma coisa. Eu tive uma experiência muito estranha que me fez pensar que, talvez, a culpa de todos os seus problemas tenha sido minha. Talvez você fosse mais feliz se eu não existisse e você fosse a única caça-vampiros." Faith nada disse.  
  
"E tudo o que aconteceu com você poderia ter acontecido comigo. Foi só uma questão de sorte. Ou azar, talvez. Mas o que importa é que eu quero te ajudar."  
  
A expressão de Faith se tornou um pouco mais receptiva.  
  
***********  
  
- "Não vai ser fácil, você sabe. Mas Faith mudou muito e acho que pode mudar ainda mais."  
  
- Que bom saber disso, Angel. Eu vou voltar outras vezes. Não vou desistir dela." Angel olhou para Buffy.  
  
- "Então ela tem uma chance."  
  
Os dois saíram caminhando pelas ruas de Los Angeles.  
  
FIM 


End file.
